dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor and Ludo
Victor and Ludo *'Number': 44201 and 44202, previously 4201 and 4202 *'Class': LMS Class 4F *'Designer': Henry Fowler *'Build date': 1925 *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Voice Actors': Mark Dibden (Victor) and 36blackout (Ludo) Victor and Ludo are a pair of small goods engines who also operate as loan sharks. Bio Victor and Ludo were built in 1925 at St. Rollox's works in Glasgow. At some point in their lives, the pair became loan sharks and started loaning money out to other engines. On one occasion, they provided a loan to Hunter, but the shunter never paid them back. By 1953, the pair had become the owners of a yard on the Settle and Carlisle Railway where, one day, they spotted Hunter, along with two tank engine twins, Theo and Otto, stealing several items from their yard. Remembering that Hunter never paid back their loan, they decided to follow them and when they arrived at the tank engines' hideout, Victor knocked Theo out (believing that they killed him) and they proceeded to capture Otto and Hunter. Once they reached their own lair, Victor and Ludo revealed that they intended to melt down the tank engines and turn them into teaspoons which they planned to sell to the British public. When Theo revealed to the sharks that he was alive, they proceeded to capture him too, and were just about to begin the smelting when reinforcements Theo had brought arrived. They proceeded to rescue the tank engines and race back to Carlisle, but the 4Fs gave chase and caught up with them when they arrived at the hideout. Raymond offered himself as a sacrifice for the loan sharks, and as they approached him, he activated a machine that teleported the two away momentarily before bringing them back. When they were returned, they were told about the machine and offered to take it off them in exchange for their lives. The engines declined and teleported Victor and Ludo away once again. It is unknown what happened to Victor and Ludo after these events. Persona Ludo is the more intelligent of the two, while Victor is the more aggressive and violent of the pair. Livery Victor and Ludo are painted in unlined British Railways black with no crests on their tenders. Prior to the grouping, it can be presumed that they wore LMS unlined black. Basis Victor and Ludo are based on LMS Class 4F 0-6-0 locomotives. Ed and Pogo are also members of this class. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Films: * Event Horizon Trivia * Victor and Ludo are the main antagonists of the film Event Horizon. * Ludo was one of the characters in the film whose voice actor was chosen through public auditions. He was also one of only two characters to be recast following the auditions due to personal conflicts with his original voice actor. * When depicted with faces by Dark DJ, Victor and Ludo are both given facial hair. Victor has a beard while Ludo has a thin curled moustache. Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0